Amelia Hiltshire/Profile
"You ignorant... ignorant git!" -- To Reis Barley Amelia Hiltshire is a third-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2032). She was sorted into Slytherin. Appearance Amelia has short, wavy blonde hair with green hair clips (formerly blue) on each side, green eyes, and pale skin. She is petite, with a stubborn glare on her face most of the time. Personality Amelia is generally still calm, serious, and inquisitive. Although she may seem like she is confident in her abilities, she doesn't know how the wizarding environment works and may not be as proficient as other students. However, she is eager to learn more about wizardry and tries to absorb as much information, history, and culture as much as possible so she may catch up, frequently taking notes in a notepad. In her first year, she filled up a blue notepad to completion, so she purchased a brand new green notepad for her second year. She seems to be somewhat socially awkward when it comes to friendships and other relations, preferring to keep to herself and avoiding others most of the time. She also takes a lot of jokes seriously, thinking that they might be important knowledge in order to succeed, which makes her seem slightly strange. However, she gets visibly hopeful/excited at the possibility of new friends who share her interests, which consist of mainly history and architecture. Amelia readily opens up to classmates who legitimately seem to be interested in befriending her. Amelia is Isaac E. Hiltshire’s only biological sister. She used to appreciate him but eventually grew to believe that he is a delinquent with no redeemable qualities. She disapproves of him the most out of their siblings. She has little to no faith in him and calls him “insufferable.” Although she is a year younger than him and would prefer to not associate with him, she feels responsible for him and apologizes to everyone he comes in contact with. She also continues to remind him about work and what he needs to do, threatening to send letters home to their mother to report his bad behavior. Unlike Isaac, she doesn’t care about their biological father, choosing to dislike him instead for leaving them. Although Amelia may seem like a bully to her brother for no reason, she holds a grudge against him for neglecting his duties as a student. Amelia faced a lot of pressure from Alice because she did not want her to end up like Isaac. As a result, she was forced to miss much of her childhood to "clean up" what Isaac did, and become an academic champion. She tries to encourage Isaac to do better in his work and stop being a slacker to lessen the pressure on herself, but it comes out as condescending most if not all of the time. Amelia firmly believes that she should try her best to keep herself afloat even if that means putting her own burdens onto her brother. Her ambition and sense of self-preservation make her a Slytherin. Backstory Amelia grew up in London with her mother, a Muggle named Alice Hiltshire, and her biological brother, who she looked up to as a young child. Her father, who is a wizard, left the family shortly after Amelia was born. Amelia's mother remarried to a man named Arthur Harrington, who has two young daughters named Abigail and Amanda. As Isaac began to involve himself with trouble, Amelia was encouraged to not make the same mistakes he did. She was influenced to devote herself to becoming an academic icon in school as well as gymnastics, piano, and tennis. However, despite these successes, Amelia missed out on most of her childhood and the fun that came with it. She blames Isaac for this, detesting him for neglecting his responsibilities and leaving her to "pick up" after his mess while he fooled around. She wants him to take some responsibility back so the familial pressure on her is lessened. Trivia * Amelia's favorite food is strawberry shortcake, and her least favorite food is Scotch eggs. * Amelia's favorite subject in Muggle school is history.